Ultimate Love
by PokeLuv
Summary: Serena has a crush on Ash.Everybody knows this right plot right?What if Ash and Serena switched bodies.
1. The Start

**A/N** **Hello** **everyone!This is my first story, so I'd like to make a proper introduction-I love Amourshipping,I maybe named 'SomeRandomDo0d' but I'm a girl(I'll never put this on any other story so If you're reading this,cool)** **This story is an Amourshipping story and IT'S NOT I REPEAT IT'S NOT A LEMON!It's not a lemon, not a sad story,and I'll try to make it as best as I can!If I quit on the story, I'll be sure to notify all of you and see if I can find someone to just send me chapters to use and credit them :D So, on to the story!**

 ** _No-one's_** ** _POV(Yes there are Points of views Tell me if you would like me to change it)_**

 _The Heroes were on their way to Laverre City for Ash to get his next gym badge!_

"I can't wait to get there!"Ash yelled holding his fist up.

"Pikachuuuuu!"Pikachu agreed mimicking Ash's action by holding it's fist up also.

Serena giggled at both of their actions. Serena had grown more feelings for Ash but is too scared to confess to him.

Serena was only paying half attention to them because she was thinking.Thinking about why she liked Ash more than a friend. _He's caring, handsome,funny_ _\- but... I know he'll never like a person like me more than a friend.._ The honey blonde girl sighed.

Ash on the other hand, was also paying half attention because he was thinking about- _I wonder how I'll beat Valerie, I know she specializes in Fairy type pokėmon but eh, I should take a break and just relax on this_ topic.Just then the raven haired boy heard a sigh.It came from his one and only crush, Serena.He then questioned the honey blonde girl a few feet awqy from him,"Everything okay,Serena?"

"Yeah, is everything okay?" Clemont then asked, hearing Serena's sigh also.Bonnie on the other hand was too focused on debating on what Clemont's wife should look like. _Maybe she should have brown hair... NO WAIT BLONDE ehm. no brown_ ( Author stops there because it'll be an hour long)

Serena just smiles at the both of them,"Yeah, just thinking of what I should do in my next performance"She lied.

"It's getting late,"Clemont stated,"Why don't we camp out here?"The inventor suggested.

"Okay!" "Sure!" Serena and Ash replied in unison.They both felt their faces heat up a bit. The aspiring performer looked down to hide her blush as the aspiring pokemon master did the same.They all found a small clearing enough and started setting up.Just then, everybody noticed Bonnie was being too quiet.

"Hey Bonnie!" Serena snapped her fingers in front of her face,after a few moments Bonnie finally was out of her trance.

"Hi! Whats up?"Bonnie wondered.They looked at her confused.

"Why are you being so quiet?"Ash raised his brow at the little blonde girl.

"Oh, I was thinking about what kind of a wife Clemont should have,"She smiled looking as innocent as possible.Everyone except Clemont were cracking up.

"Bonnie!"Clemont started

"Nuh-uh big brother I promised that I would find you a wife!"Bonnie shot back at him,"I can't keep taking care of you!"

"Aipom Arm!"Clemont commanded for his Aipom arm attached to his back pack to come out.He then took Bonnie with his aipom arm as they walked and bickered.The honey blonde and he raven haired were laughing as hard as they could at that point.As soon as the laughing subsided, Serena and Ash were setting up again.Ash was setting up the tents and Serena was baking Macarons and Pokèpuffs, also cooking some of Clemont's special soup.She learned how to make his soup because he gave her instructions on a paper.After Clemont and Bonnie came back, everyone ate.

"So, did everyone like the food?"The honey blonde asked.

"Yeah!The food was delicious!"Bonnie told Serena.Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Glad you liked it!"Serena smiled warmingly to all of them

"Well, we should get some sleep,"Clemont stated,"Still have a long way to go until we get to Laverre City,"

"Alright!"Ash replied determined to get to Laverre City.Everyone went to they're tents Serena wore a rainbow onsie,Bonnie wore her signature Tyranataur Jammies,Ash wore a comfortable shirt and shorts,Clemont just wore his normal attire.Everyone soon went to sleep for the next day.Little did they know something magical was happening as they were sleeping


	2. Discontinued

**_So, you guys were probably wanting an update, and honestly, I don't think I'm going to be on this account anymore. Which is why I'm discontinuing all of my stories on this profile. If you want to check out my new account though, DrasticChances, it has way better grammar, puntuation and writing._** ** _I've gotten better on that account. Sorry for the disappointment!_**

 ** _Signing off,_**

 ** _PokeLuv_**


End file.
